


mornings like these

by Castowayd



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castowayd/pseuds/Castowayd
Summary: Quiet mornings with Adelita will always be your favourite, especially the ones where you wake up before her. What better way to wake her then by kissing along her tattoo?





	mornings like these

It’s mornings like these that are your favourites, the ones when you awake before Adelita does. You roll over in her arms and take in the beauty that she is, the way her hair falls in front of her eyes, the way her eyes twitch ever so slightly as she sleeps, and the way her nose scrunches up right before she nuzzles herself further into the pillow. You quickly glance over to the alarm clock on the table beside you, the letters read a time that you think is way too early, but you know Adelita needs to be awake soon. You decide to wake her gently and lean in to trace her tattoo with your lips; by the time you’ve kissed your way up to the inking of the bird, she is awake.

Her eyes open and she smiles at you as you go to straddle her waist and resume tracing her tattoo with your mouth. Her neck cranes back so you can have more access while she arches her back. Adelita’s breath hitches ever so slightly as you ghost your lips over a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. It’s at this moment when she makes the executive decision to take control of the situation.

Adelita smiles and rolls over so that you’re below her, her eyes dip down to your lips before she presses a kiss to them. She lowers herself down to your collarbones, you can’t help but raise one of your hands to push a strand of her hair behind her ear as looks you in the eye and nips your collarbones. She smirks as you left out a soft gasp and beg her to do something; to do anything. She slowly pulls down the collar of the shirt you fell asleep in until she can place her lips onto your breasts. Adelita leaves one soft kiss in the valley between them before she takes one of your nipples between her teeth— pulling ever so slightly before releasing it and letting her tongue lave over the soft pebble, her other hand reaching to give your other breast some much-needed attention. Eventually, she switches which nipple she’s sucking on to give them equal attention. 

When she has you whining just enough, she moves off of you and pulls you into a sitting position so she can take off your shirt and sleep shirt; removing her own clothing in the process. She has you resume your previous position of lying down and begins to place kisses trailing down your sternum, her hands ghosting over your sides with a featherlight touch; one that manages to draw a slight shiver out of you. Adelita quickly kisses over your belly button reaching out and tracing your panty line with her fingers.

At this point, you’ve reached out and begun running your hand through her hair, it’s messy from her slumber but silky smooth as ever. You can’t help but admire the girl in front of you as she stops her work to smile up at you; once more pressing a kiss to your lips. She doesn’t pull away like you think she might, no. She decides to deepen it and as she takes your bottom lip between her teeth, she runs a finger over your panties. You can feel her smile into the kiss as your hips buck into her hand. You pull away from her lips to let out a plea for her to do something other than just ghost her fingers across your underwear. So she does, she slips her hand into your panties. Her fingers place a firm but soft stroke around your clit before she dips a single finger into you, nearly chuckling at how wet you are.

She fingers you only for a moment before pulling her hand out of your panties, but not without a whine of protest from you. Adelita rolls her eyes before lowering herself down to your hips, leaving a small love bite on your pelvis; her way of making sure you remember how much she loves you before she takes the waistband of your panties between her teeth and draws them down. She runs her fingers across you and places a kiss on the same spot her fingers were just touching. 

Sex with Adelita is normally like this; loving and soft. She makes sure you know she loves you by leaving kisses everywhere she can.

Adelita gently spreads your lips open with her fingers and lets her tongue wrap around your clit before sucking it into her mouth, alternating between sucking it and giving it small kitten licks.

You let out a small, “Luisa please,” and she decides you’ve had enough teasing. She lets one hand come up to rest on your hipbone while the other finds its way between your thighs. Adelita probes your entrance with her fingers before letting one sink into you, adding another once she believes you acclimated enough. She scissors her fingers and curls them to hit the spot inside you that makes your thighs shake, she attempts to stretch you enough to where she can add in one last finger.

It’s at this moment she pulls her face away from your heat to glance up at your face. She’s always loved the way your face contorts in pleasure as she works her magic on you, she thinks this is one of her favourite sights in the world. When you catch her eye and bite your lip she confirms that yes, this is definitely her favourite sight. Adelita continues her ministrations until she can feel your walls start to flutter, she lets her mouth go back to its work on your small bundle of nerves.

She knows you’re about to tumble over the edge as your fingers tug on her hair and your back arches off the bed, your lips open in a silent prayer that consists only of her name. She draws your mouth back to her own as she tells you to let go, she continues to move her fingers as you ride your high; only ceasing once you swat her hand away.

“Good morning, mi vida. Te quiero." 

 


End file.
